Apocalypse Themed
by CookieChillpieXD
Summary: So, these are pretty much just short mini stories or something with an apocalypse theme. It might find a plot, if I continue to continue them. I'm pretty bad with summaries, but please read them
1. Chapter 1

Sup~ Just wanted to say I don't own Hetalia~ Continue on.

* * *

Toris:

Feliks held my hand tightly, swinging it between us as we walked. He talked in a hushed voice, keeping himself calm. We maneuvered through a maze of abandoned cars, broken down and left for dead. Like everything nowadays. The sun was setting, and I was beginning to get worried, the safe house was at least another hour or so away.

"Are we like close yet? Its like totally getting dark fast!" Feliks muttered.

"Yeah. I think so. We need to walk a bit faster though." I explained to him. With that said, I pulled his hand and we started walking faster.

The sun disappeared behind buildings as we approached the looming safe house.

"Toris?"

I glanced down at Feliks with a smile, his voice had a small, nervous shake to it. "Yeah?"

"May I have a kiss before we go in?" He flushed and glanced around warily.

I smiled. His normal demeanor had disappeared with the question. He hated being cooped up in the safe house. I leaned down and planted a small kiss to Feliks lips and he eagerly wrapped his arms around my neck. This was what I truly continued to fight for. Him. His happiness. His love. I would fight forever.

He pulled away and took my hand again.

"Lets go then..." He muttered sadly


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, it is not I who owns Hetalia~

* * *

Ludwig:

I awoke as I normally did, with Feli shaking my shoulder and whispering in my ear. I wrapped my arms around him and he giggled softly.

"Come on Luddy! Were gonna miss it!" He squealed. I stood up and grabbed his small hand following him up the stairs and towards the door. We slipped out and onto the porch.

Around us, the things morphed by the apocalypse wandered around. That was not what we came for. Ever since everything had gone to shit, pollution had gone down and the sky was clear and beautiful.

Feli gasped, as he always did, and took in the sky. The twisting, winding shades were mixed and warped into a magnificent array of colors. It was beautiful.

"Luddy! Its so pretty!" He said joyfully, then he frowned.

"Whats wrong?"

"I wish I could paint it!" His lip quivered and tears flooded his eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll find art stuff sooner or later. I promise." I said wrapping my arms round his waist and pulling him close.

"Then I can paint everything! Even you!" He giggled.

"Yeah yeah. Lets go back inside." I muttered, pecking his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Nope. I don't own Hetalia, I'm working on it though.

* * *

Toni:

My head lay lightly on Berwald's chest, his breathing the only thing I wished to hear. The other 3 in our group were scattered around the floor of the tree house. We had found it about a month ago, and declared it home.

"T'n'?" He whispered almost inaudible.

"Yes?" I chirped.

" I l'v' y'u" He said, his never changing expression still stiff on his face. I leaned up to kiss his chin, but never made it there. A noise outside the tree house startled me and jumped. Berwald held me tight.

Groanings and hissing came from outside, and out of curiosity I moved away from Berwald and to the only window.

A small child sized zombie with matted blonde hair was clawing at another, larger one. Fighting over a piece of something. Thats when I noticed something. The child had on an outfit. A sailor outfit. Blue and white.

I cried out, and threw myself backwards. "No... No! It can't be!"

Berwald pulled me to him rocking me. "What, what is it."

"Peter!" I wailed. My body shaking against Berwald's and he hugged me tighter. All of my wails must have woken Lukas and Matthias up, as well as Emil

Matthias moved to the window and scrunched his eyes, peering down.

"Holy shit dude! I think it really is Peter!" He looked back at us, a wild look on his face. Lukas sneered

and also moved to look. It only took him a second before he turned to me and Berwald.

"I truly believe it is him..." Lukas muttered.

A small whimper came escaped as I spun into Berwald's arms and cried myself to a restless sleep.


End file.
